fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvarez Empire arc
The Alvarez Empire arc is the seventeenth story arc of Fairy Tail. With Fairy Tail's revival accomplished, Mest Gryder reveals the disturbing truth about Makarov Dreyar's disbanding of the guild one year ago. The Seventh Master Erza Scarlet must face her greatest challenge as the new leader, as the guild is about to stand against the most terrifying threat yet, which even the Magic Council is desperately trying, but are barely able to stop. The military-driven Alvarez Empire from Alakitasia is poised to launch a full-scale war upon Ishgar to lay claim to Fairy Tail's secret artifact, Lumen Histoire. And to make matters worse, a familiar and ancient foe with a troublesome past intertwined with Mavis Vermilion's own is pulling the strings, trying to fulfill his destructive agenda. Summary A New Leader and the Overseas Threat Five days after the formal restoration of the Fairy Tail Guild, the members begin construction of their new building in the crater, where their old building once stood. Leaderless, the members propose several ideas to locate the Sixth Master, Makarov, but others do not share their optimism. Levy finalizes the groundwork for the official re-establishment of the guild, thanks to her, Gajeel and Panther Lily's connections in the Magic Council. Since Makarov's whereabouts are unknown, Fairy Tail has to elect a Seventh Master to replace him. Meanwhile a typical brawl erupts between the guild members, until it is interrupted by an angry Erza. Levy quickly decides to make Erza the Seventh Guild Master, much to the latter's surprise, and the approval of a member no one seemed to remember: Mest Gryder; who also expresses that only Fairy Tail can save their Sixth Master, who is in an apparent dire situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 2-19 Mest leads Erza to the basement of the Fairy Tail building, where Lumen Histoire is concealed in. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla follow them, despite being ordered not to do so. Mest then shares his memories about his undercover mission in the Magic Council. His main objective was to gain intelligence about the Western Continent, home of the Alvarez Empire, which attempted to invade Ishgar in X781 to obtain Lumen Histoire. With the Council devastated as of the Fairy Tail-Tartaros War, as well as the destruction of Face, Ishgar has been left without defense from an invasion from the West, prompting Makarov to disband Fairy Tail to protect them, then depart to the Alvarez Empire in order to negotiate with their authorities and stall them as long as possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 2-19 The ones present at the Lumen Histoire's chamber decide to form a team and depart for the Alvarez Empire on a stealth mission to track down Makarov's whereabouts and bring him back home. Mest also describes the reformed Magic Council to be under pressure from the potential war threat from the West, just like their predecessors. At the same time, Gajeel manages to overhear their conversation from ground level and comes up with a plan to reform the B Team from the Grand Magic Games and find Laxus to complete it, apparently knowing where he might be. Meanwhile, Levy hands the documents regarding the Fairy Tail's legal status to Jura, finalizing the rebirth of the guild. Warrod is evidently happy with the news, although he silently expresses concern about Mest's plan. Wolfheim scolds Warrod for his cheery attitude, angrily reminding him about the Alvarez Empire's threat, but is stopped by Hyberion, who explains that the Alvarez problem must be dealt with peacefully, otherwise the resulting war would have disastrous consequences for Ishgar. Levy inquiries about the First God of Ishgar, God Serena, being on the side of Ishgar, only for Hyberion to state ominously that he defected to Alvarez to become a member of the personal guard of Emperor Spriggan: the Spriggan 12; whose members are on a level equal to his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 2-20 Rescue Operation: First Contact at Caracole Team Natsu sails to Alakitasia, although Mest notes that they have to make a stop at Caracole Island midway for resupply, since they need ten days to arrive at the continent. He also mentions that a spy is currently residing at the island, who might have intelligence about Alvarez. Elsewhere, Gajeel's squad arrives at the location where Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe was hanging around. Gajeel and Levy explain that the chances of successful infiltration of Alvarez are nearly non-existent, but the tactic of separating their teams could improve them. Back at the ship, Team Natsu prepares for a landfall at Caracole, but they notice Alvarez Navy's there as well. Natsu and Wendy overhear that Imperials are looking for a spy, and so, the entire crew disguises themselves as members of Cait Shelter. After being inspected, the guards let them through. A child is seen going after the soldiers, crying after his father. One of them draws a knife, trying to dispose of the boy out of annoyance, much to the populace's shock and Natsu's rage, who unleashes it alongside Gray, Lucy and Erza upon the Imperials.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 2-19 Wendy, Happy and Carla decide to search for the child's dad, and Mest also joins to aid them, while the rest continues to hold off the marines. After their forces are defeated, Erza notes that another ship might bring reinforcements, and that they need to prepare, while she and Natsu are casually drinking at the bar owned by a man that intends to popularize Star Mangoes in Ishgar, completely unfazed with the ruckus. However, their rest is interrupted by a person that introduces himself as Marin Hollow, member of the Alvarez Army's Brandish Squad. Erza attempts to avenge the loss of the barkeeper, but finds out that she's unable to requip. Lucy attempts to summon a Celestial Spirit, but her abilities are nullified as well by the Spatial Magic. Marin then kidnaps the girls into what he refers to as his 'personal resting space' and returns an utterly beaten Mest, whose powers were also nullified. Natsu attempts to fight Marin, but he dodges his attacks and manages to land hits on both him and confused Gray, declaring himself as the ruler of space. Meanwhile, a woman scolds Marin for playing around, and he quickly compliments her, revealing that she is Brandish μ, member of the Spriggan 12 and his supervisor, while Natsu and Gray are terrified of the humongous amount of power they sense inside her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 2-19 Meanwhile, Team B has stopped off at a hot spring which happens to be owned by Blue Pegasus. There they meet Ichiya who reveals the Thunder Tribe joined with their guild after Fairy Tail's disbandment to Gajeel's chagrin as he wanted to save it as a surprise. In the scuffle, Gajeel is knocked into the woman's bath, where he lands on top of Levy to both their embarrassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 1-9 Back at Caracole, Natsu and Gray prepare for whatever Brandish is going to do. But she surprisingly ignores them, complaining about not getting a Star Mango herself. Marin tries to direct her to the Fairy Tail members but she is not interested and tells him to release the girls, scaring him into doing so by causing the island to grow to everyone's surprise. As Brandish and Marin are about to leave, Natsu complains that Mest was hurt during the last fight, so Brandish seemingly disintegrates Marin as a form of compensation, shocking the Fairy Tail mages. Brandish reveals she knows they're Fairy Tail members and that Marakov is alive, before warning them to not continue their journey. To prove her point, she causes the island to shrink, stranding both them and the citizens in the water before vanishing, leaving Team Natsu to contemplate the strength of their enemy after seeing this display.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 9-31 The fishing fleet arrives at the former location of Caracole Island and rescues the population, with Erza helping to locate everyone. Team Natsu is then teleported by Mest to an underwater temple, directly below Caracole, revealing it as a rendezvous location with the spy. Suddenly the temple begins to move, and is revealed to be Sorano's submarine, Olympia. Everyone is shocked that Sorano, formerly known to them as Angel, is the spy, including Erza who complains about it not being Erik. Sorano reveals that she knows Makarov's location, and the submarine departs towards Alakitasia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 1-13 Rescue Operation: Landfall in Alakitasia Meanwhile, in the capital city of Alvarez Empire, Vistarion, Makarov and Yajeel play a game of Rejenca, while discussing the rumors of Fairy Tail's revival and Emperor Spriggan's disposition towards Makarov, who is surprised that Spriggan welcomed him with open arms as a guest, as well as his openness to negotiations. Yajeel reveals that the emperor has a habit of wanderlust and rarely appears in the capital. Moments later, they hear a commotion from the street, and people announce that their beloved emperor has returned. Makarov is informed that Spriggan will listen to his concerns, but he is shocked to see that the emperor is Zeref himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 14-19 Zeref returns to his castle and orders for the Spriggan 12 to gather, he's met by four of them, including Invel, Dimaria Yesta, Ajeel Ramal, and August, as well as Yajeel who directs him to Marakov, informing of his need to meet him. Zeref and Marakov go somewhere private and talk, with Zeref revealing that he is indeed the Emperor of Alvarez, having created the country and kingdom a long time ago so he may have the forces he needs to fight Acnologia and capture the Lumen Historie or as the two know it, the Fairy Heart. Zeref also reveals that he will start the real Dragon Festival: A war between the humans, Acnologia and himself to see who survives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 1-17 Marakov tries to attack him after hearing this, but Zeref holds him in place with his Magic, thanking him for raising Natsu. Before he can deliver the final blow, Mest suddenly warps in, grabs Marakov and teleports away back to the forest where Team Natsu awaits. As Mest recovers, he informs the group he saw Zeref, much to Natsu's anger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 18-19 Marakov then laments the pointlessness of trying to negotiate with the Emperor, but Team Natsu assure him they understand his actions and inform him of Fairy Tail reforming, with Natsu telling him they've come to take him home. However, they're suddenly found by Ajeel whose power over sand allowed him to track the group. As Mest is low on magic power, he can only make one more teleport, and is saving it for reaching the shore to jump to Sorano's vehicle, Makarov orders everyone to run. They do so, with Erza driving a four wheeled magic vehicle and Gray and Lucy trying to slow Ajeel down with their new powers. It seems to work until Ajeel creates a sinkhole under the vehicle, intending to bury them in sand, all the while gloating of his superior power. However, much to Ajeel and Marakov's shock, the group manages to bust out of the sinkhole before Natsu punches Ajeel in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 1-31 Despite the hit, Ajeel recovers and unleashes a major sand attack on the group. Makarov manages to save Team Natsu proclaiming he won't let Ajeel hurt them. But the Spriggan Guard responds by sending a gigantic sand tidal wave at them that'll disintegrate everything. Just as it's about to hit, lighting suddenly vaporizes the wave. The group see that it's Blue Pegasus's airship with Laxus standing on it along with the rest of Gajeel's group aboard it. Seeing this, Mest teleports their group into it. When Ajeel tries to attack, Laxus sends a major lighting attack down to stop him, allowing the group to get away. Though August manages to save Ajeel thanks to a barrier he threw up at the last moment. Zeref, sensing this, states that things are just in the beginning phase.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 1-19 As everyone reconciles on the ship, Marakov smiles and cries, stating Fairy Tail is the best family one could wish for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 19 Prelude to the War: Secret of the Fairy Heart The parties all return safely back to Magnolia and the guild hall celebrates the return of Makarov. Erza quickly gives up her position as guild master to Makarov, now making him the eighth master. After a bit of partying, Makarov gets everyone's attention and apologizes to them for his actions in disbanding the guild. He also warns them that Alvarez will soon be coming for them, although Natsu assures him that the guild will be willing to fight, which everyone agrees with. Marakov then proceeds to tell them about the Lumen Histoire, but Mavis steps in and offers to do it herself, beginning to detail her past with Zeref and what lead to the current situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 1-19 Mavis recalls her first meeting with Zeref in the forests west of Magnolia, who taught her and her companions Magic in order to battle Blue Skull and liberate the city. Her usage of Law granted them victory and saved Yury Dreyar's life, but at the cost of Mavis' ability to age. In year X686, Fairy Tail was founded, and shortly after the Second Trade War broke out between the feudal lords, where Mavis proved her genius on the battlefield, earning her the title of Fairy Tactician. Mavis met Zeref once again in year X696 and thanked him for his tutelage. Zeref reveals his identity to Mavis, which surprises her, and reveals to him that she used Law, much to Zeref's shock. He tells her that her life-or-death choice brought Ankhseram's curse upon her, and the only reason it did not activate yet was because she did not value the lives of others due to her participation in the Trade War, but once she becomes aware of the preciousness, the curse will activate. Mavis then runs away to the guild in tears, recalling Zeref's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 2-20 Mavis then attends the moment of Makarov's birth in the guild and becomes his godmother. As Mavis grabs Rita's hand, she unwillingly kills her, realizing that Zeref's words came to pass and horrified, she flees the guild, forcing herself on self-imposed exile, having outburts of Death Predation taking many lives on the way. One year later, she is yet again encountered by Zeref, with Mavis visibly broken and wishing to die of starvation, yet to no avail. Zeref then explains what he has been up to all the time: creating Etherious to kill him, as well as his involvement with Alvarez Empire, of which's construction and rule treats akin to a game. As he explains his reasons, Mavis notices that even his thoughts contradict each other while he is suddenly having one of his breakdowns, including his lifetime wish for Natsu to end his life, then him switching to a want to kill his brother instead. Mavis then wovs to help Zeref to find a way to end their curses, proclaiming mutual love. However as Mavis and Zeref kiss, the power of his own curse overwhelmed Mavis', ending her immortal life and pushing Zeref even further into darkness. Having found something to live for again through love after previously discarding the value of life, it was the ultimate contradiction of the curse, causing Mavis to die even though she was supposed to be impervious to death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Page 2-20 Zeref, grieving over the loss of the person that was willing to help him overcome his curse, encounters his other student and friend of Mavis, Precht Gaebolg: the man who later will become known as Hades. Precht regognizes the Black Wizard and that he is carrying the First Master on his arms. After a brief conversation, Zeref unceremoniously drops Mavis on the ground, saying that he came to return her back to the guild. Zeref reveals his identity to Precht before walking away, comparing himself to a polar opposite of what Mavis was, a Spriggan to Mavis' Fairy, before departing to Alakitasia in order to continue running his growing Alvarez Empire, remarking that he shouldn't, or rather couldn't ever fall in love. Precht then senses a residual Magic source still dwelling inside Mavis' seemingly lifeless body and attempts to revive her, but to no avail. He later realizes that the Magic was in actuality the still active Curse of Ankhseram, which left Mavis' body in a state between life and death. He then created a ruse about Mavis' death and made a fake grave on Tenrou Island, as well as became officially the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Thirty years later, Precht's efforts ultimately gave birth to a limitless font of Magic, known as the Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart. Mavis also reveals that Zeref is most likely after Fairy Heart to make it a power source for his own forces in order to take down Acnologia. Natsu then reveals that he developed a secret, powerful technique sealed under the bandages on his right arm, powerful enough to take down even the immortal Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Page 2-20 War Begins: Assault on Magnolia Back in Vistarion, Marin Hollow is revealed to be still alive, but shrunk to a miniature size and is seen taking care of Brandish's pedicure. Dimaria Yesta visits Brandish's room informing her about the imminent gathering of Spriggan 12. Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Natsu reveals that his secret technique can only be used once, boosting the morale of the guild members. Makarov then reveals the intel about the known members of Spriggan 12: Invel, Ajeel, Dimaria, Brandish, God Serena, August, Wahl Icht, Bradman and Neinhart. At the same time, the Spriggan 12 meeting takes place, with Zeref revaling his intention to launch a full-scale invasion on Ishgar with two goals: to capture Lumen Histoire and total annihilation of Ishgar. While two sides plan their strategies, the third force in the conflict, Acnologia prepares his move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 2-24 Lucy reminisces about Fairy Heart, the reason why Alvarez wants to invade Ishgar, as well as her duty to protect it, since it's the body of their First Master, the person responsible for the foundation of Fairy Tail, the guild she met all the Mages she befriended so far. Natsu and Happy manage to break into her place, and Lucy notes that the townspeople were already evacuated. Natsu also recalls the words Igneel left him: to speak about the future, which shall become a thing that will ingite his will to live. In the Fairy Hills dorm, Erza and Wendy reminsice about how the former invited the latter into the guild, and Erza thinks about how she has to protect everyone, but Wendy wovs that she, alongside the others will be ones that will protect her from now on, prompting Erza to acknowledge Wendy's growth. Erza also tells Wendy that Crime Sorciere will join their fight, having their own goal of taking down Zeref and his underlings. Elsewhere, Gray thanks Juvia for being by his side, promising her that he will give his answer once the battle is over, focusing himself on taking down both E.N.D. and Zeref. Back in Fairy Tail, Warren has established his radar facility that is supposed to detect enemy forces advancing around Magnolia. Mavis proposes that the forces should split in two directions: a diversion force stationed in the north, while the main force waits in the south. However, Alvarez fleet consisting of 50 ships assaulted the Guild's position from the air, using cloaking devices that inhibited Warren's radar, revealing themselves once they came in close proximity. Ajeel, the Shield that commanded the operation proclaimed that Fairy Tail will be reduced to nothing more, but dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 2-19 Mavis quickly has the bell rung to alert the others. Ajeel commences his attack only for the ships cannon fire to be blocked by a shield Freed puts up, though struggles to do so with Bickslow lending his own magic energy to help. As Ajeel keeps up the assault, Mavis sends out the Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds to take care as many ships as they can. Meanwhile, Mavis has Alzack and Bisca ready a Jupiter Cannon in the hopes of taking down the main ship. Since the cannon takes 15 minutes to charge, they know they can't afford to miss. Bisca fires as soon as the charge is completed but Ajeel just deflects the shot though in scattering it, the shot does take out a few more ships. The Dragon Slayers decide to fight Ajeel personally, forgetting about their motion sickness since they're on a flying ship. Ajeel prepares to kill them only for his men to knocked out and his ship to be sliced in half, dropping the part with the Dragon Slayers away from the Spriggan Knight. Ajeel turns to the culprit to find Erza ready to fight him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Page 1-19 The others are worried for Erza since even with her strength, it'll be a difficult fight. But Mavis tells the others to have faith in her. For the moment it seems the onslaught is contained and Freed being able to keep the shield up on his own. Outside the city on the Western Hills, a few Alvarez forces march in by foot from that side headed by Squad members, Kareem and Bakel only to be intercepted by the Dragon Slayers. After seeing Natsu beat some of his forces, Bakel engages Natsu in a fight. Back on Ajeel's ship, Erza and Ajeel square off. At first Erza seems to be holding her own but Ajeel surrounds her with a whirlwind of sand which seemingly disrupts her Re-Quip magic. As this goes on Freed and Warren find that the barrier has been penetrated by Wahl who has his forces march into the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 1-15 Mavis warns the other members of this who rush to intercept them. Lucy starts to head out, but hears someone in her bathroom. Investigating, she finds Brandish bathing in her tub who states that Lucy left an impression on her. Brandish's presence is soon detected by Warren before he see that three hundred air ships are heading from the North with three more Spriggan Knights on them. If that wasn't bad enough, he finds that over one million more forces are coming in from the South with three more knights. Meaning Fairy Tail is boxed in from all sides. As Mavis hears this, she realizes that there's virtually no chance of victory no matter what strategy she comes up with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 15-19 Meanwhile, The Flying Dragon Squad continues to deal with the Alvarez forces on the Western Hills. Happy suggests to Natsu to go all out but he declines guessing correctly that more forces on coming. Gajeel meanwhile goes on to fight Kareem. On the western side of town, Gray, Erza and the Strauss Siblings find themselves outnumbered by the forces they're fighting. Mirajane unveils a new Satan Soul form: Seilah, much to the shock of the others which Lisanna explains she took pity on her and absorbed her power to keep her from dying. She uses her power to make some of the soldier falls asleep. Wahl notices this and recognizes the demon as one Zeref's toys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 1-17 On Ajeel's ship, Erza struggles to get her power back while at the headquarters Warren continues to worry at the hopeless situation to the point he doesn't respond to Mavis's orders. Max snaps him out of it, telling him that he's scared too but they need to stay focused for the sake of their friends and family. This works, and Warren regains his composure. Seeing this Mavis tries to come up with a plan. Back at Lucy's house, Brandish orders Lucy into the tub, threatening to shrink her, the town and her friends if she doesn't comply. What's more she brought Marin, still in small size, with her. After she shrinks the neighboring house as a warning, Lucy complies though readies herself for a fight as she strips naked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 18-19 Lucy gets in the tub and Brandish confesses she's not very cute, going on to humiliate her by making her wear cat ears. Brandish states she feels she knows Lucy from somewhere, but as her country doesn't get eastern magazines or know of the Grand Magic Games, she can't recall where. As Brandish forces her to wash her back, Lucy sees her unaware and vulnerable, which she then prepares to use Aquarius's broken key shard to stab her. However, Brandish suddenly realizes where she knows Lucy as she remembers her last name and she is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. She instantly shrinks Lucy's house, forcing her to run outside. Lucy tries to ask how she knows her mother but Brandish refuses to talk about it. Cana suddenly arrives and forces Brandish away from her. Lucy reveals she managed to grab the capsule that was containing Marin and knocks him out by stepping on him. With Marin unconscious and his anti-magic dispelled, Lucy regains her magic and puts on a Aries Form Star Dress to combat Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 1-16 Marin's defeat likewise allows Erza to regain her magic and she quickly goes on the counterattack, resuming her battle with Ajeel. At the Western Hills, the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds have beaten the invading Ajeel Squad, however they notice more incoming forces in the air. Bakel suddenly revives and tries to attack Natsu but Natsu easily counters him and punches him into the air, right into and through Ajeel's ship much to Ajeel's shock. Erza takes advantage of the distraction to deliver a major blow on Ajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 17-19 Erza continues her attack with Ajeel surprised a sword could actually damaged his body. Erza reveals it's a water based sword which is able to harden his sand on contact. Angered, Ajeel unleashes a major sandstorm over the city, causing both the Fairies and Spriggans to be caught up in it. Ajeel proclaims himself as a God when he uses this move, managing to grab Erza and dry up her life force. He tries to get her to say he's a God but she refuses, stating Fairy Tail will never bow to him while changing into an armor that emits a bright light. Thinking her actions futile, Ajeel forms a sand ax and goes to behead her. However. Bisca sees the light through the sandstorm and fires the Jupiter Cannon in his direction. The shot slams right into Ajeel, destroying his ship in process. With the opening gained, Erza quickly delivers the finishing blow defeating him and dispelling the sandstorm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Page 1-19 Battles and Events References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles